


Lightning Tree's and Good Bro's™️

by animeaddict868



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, Drabbles, Gen, Introspection, Magne and Laurits are good bro's, Post Season 1, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeaddict868/pseuds/animeaddict868
Summary: After the season finale, where does that leave Magne?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	1. Day:0

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing here, and I am desperate. This show needs a season 2, and I love it!! also, what are everyone's thoughts to a thor crossover? I have a couple of weird ideas about it, ranging from a mountain hideout from the last great battle to the avengers meeting this thor/Loki.  
> Anyways, pls leave constructive criticism or comments, just no hate pls. I am a delicate person, and I cry v easily.

Magne felt like absolute Shit. Like, honestly; getting run over by a truck had nothing on this. He just wanted to sleep for a thousand years and never wake up, yet at the same time, he felt so much energy coursing through his veins that there was no chance of rest now. He supposes even wielding lightning isn't enough to off him with his new powers. He can taste copper on his tongue and smell the ozone still in the air, mixed with the lovely fresh scent of rain, cleansing the blood from his face. He wiggles his fingers, then his toes, as if he was following that damn yoga video his mom made him watch, taking a deep breath to test his ribs and lungs. His bones ached in a constant thrum all over his body, but even as he laid there, he could feel it slightly lessening with each deep breath he took. Each drop of rain no longer felt like a needle upon sensitive flesh, but rather a lot of really dull pebbles, which he felt was almost worse but ultimately was probably a good sign.

He'd figured after a while that the weather was, while not entirely dependent, affected when he experiences strong emotions. He remembers the state of absolute rage he entered as Vidar spoke of his father, of Isolde, _of him_ , but now he feels an overwhelming sense of numbness, like a grey haze blanketing his emotions. Perhaps that was what happens when you nearly die? He doesn't know though, everything has been so different since he came here that he doesn't know if he could even begin to understand the why's of his powers.

Opening his eyes felt like a Herculean task, though perhaps that phrasing no longer applies to a Norse god, but it was a task he was determined to succeed through. He needed to see what happened to Vidar after his powers allowed him to manipulate lightning to attack him. lifting each lid felt like hauling boulders, but he managed it, squinting up at the darkened sky. The rain was getting in his eyes, but he could not care less. _He was alive._

He took a moment to regain some of his senses, then raised an arm to help push himself onto his side slowly, spitting out a glob of blood. He runs his tongue along the inside of his teeth, checking if any of them was broken, one is slightly loose. He groans and slowly pushes himself up, feeling a wave of nausea as his head raises up. He stops and breathes for a moment, two moments, then continues pushing himself up till he's sitting up. He looks over to Vidar's unmoving body and hopes, horribly he thinks, that it is his corpse. But he doesn't know if he has ever been that lucky so he begins to push himself towards him, dragging himself forward to check for a pulse. He presses his soaked hand to Vidar's ice-cold neck. Nothing. He waits a minute, still nothing. 

_Holy Shit, he just killed a giant._

His first instinct is to leave, to find his mother then go home and lick his wounds in safety. But he has to think, the giants have gotten ahead of him in each step that involves his mother, so she is no longer a safe haven for him. This revelation hurts as if he'd rubbed salt and gravel in an open wound. He'd never admit it to Laurits, but he was a Moma's boy, through and through. He wants to go to her, to have her listen to him and believe him and let him know he is not alone; But he knows that is nothing but a dream until the investigation of the Jutuls illegal chemicals goes further. He cant call the police either, there is no way to explain this lightning strike on the ground, not why he was in the warehouse, to begin with. The only thing he could do was go home and try to heal before anything else could happen, like Ran or Saxa coming to avenge Vidar's death.

He slowly gets up, each movement feeling as though he was an old man whose muscles have weakened over the years. Even walking is difficult, though it does get easier as he takes more steps. He manages to get to the other side of the workshop, putting a hand on the wall to keep himself upright and balanced, before his legs give out on him and he collapses to the ground. He groans but doesn't attempt to heave himself up right away. This fight took a lot out of him, physically and emotionally, and he feels like an empty well, devoid of all energy-giving substances. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to find the energy to walk to his home, but coming up feebly short every time.

-

He would have remained in this position all day, probably would have gone back to sleep, had a certain Blonde not caught sight of him. Laurits was maybe a little shit sometimes, but he did care for his brother. He thought the war the Jutuls had seemingly declared on Magne to be unfair, as Magne was many things but he wasn't actually crazy. Just a bit thick sometimes, too thick to know when he ought to back down. Then the damn Jutul children had to go and show their hand, they didn't care about him, they just cared about being able to hurt Magne more. well, he certainly felt vindicated by his stunt this constitution day. The look on that withered bitches face when he stepped on the stage was worth the boredom of spending all day at the hair salon, and some more besides. 

As he left the stage and was about to run home to get changed into something more comfortable, different shoes at least, he saw an enormous lightning strike hit the docks as the sky opened and it started pouring rain. He didn't understand why, but something inside him knew that it was Magne, that something big was happening. He ran as fast as the damn shoes would let him, till the warehouse was in sight and he could see through the rain to the figure seated on the outside, leaning up against the building. He knew Magne was ...odd, but he didn't think it would ever get this weird. He raced up to him, checking to see if he was still alive.

He was still breathing but it was weak and he was favoring some of his ribs. Laurits looked around to see any evidence of what happened when Magne spoke "La-Laurits...what the fuck are you wearing?" "Well, hello to you too, Asshole. What happened to you, get into a fight with a wall?" Laurits snarked back. Magne shook his head, and gestured towards the sea, and groaning. Laurits stood up and slowly padded towards the docks and stood in shock for a solid five minutes when he came across the battleground. well, the body of Vidar Jutul certainly was a shocker, the strange part was the mark on the ground that looked like a tree which had to have come from lightning, but... how? 

Laurits had far more questions than when the day started, and this was certainly not how he'd envisioned it going, but not much that can be done about that now. More importantly, he does need to figure out how to get Magne and himself home without drawing too much attention. Kinda difficult in a dress, but if anyone could make it work, he was the man to do it. 

He returned to his brothers' side and tried to lift him, but that plan rapidly took the backseat as _Holy fuck this guy was heavy,_ and Laurits for all his talents, did have spaghetti arms. He let go of Magne's arms and settled for lightly smacking him to get him more lucid, enough to be able to lift himself. Magne batted his hand away after the first one but did seem a bit more cognizant. His eyes had some more life to them as he looked up at Laurits, and that had to do for the present. Laurits grabbed Magne's arms and pulled, and Magne gradually got to his feet, though he was unsteady. Laurits wrapped Magne's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own around Magne's ribs, trying to be gentle in case they were broken. 

"Alright big guy, one step at a time alright? Even you can manage that." Magne stayed silent though he did toss a glare to Laurits, which Laurits promptly ignored in favor of nudging Magne forward. "I get the feeling this is going to take forever, fantastic. This is truly the quality Bro time that I missed since we came to this dump." Magne chuffed at that, finally cracking a smile "What, painting the house lavender blue and harassing our drug-addict of a neighbor isn't brotherly enough for you?" Laurits barked out a laugh at this, panting as he tried to glare at Magne, but the effect was ruined by his smile. "No, unfortunately not. My standards are higher than yours" Magne scoffed "now shush, and focus on getting home without crushing me, you fat oaf, otherwise, it'll take forever to get home." Magne grimaced and tried to take more of his weight on his legs and move faster. Laurits felt him get a bit lighter but fuck, he was still slow as a damn turtle.

Even with that, Laurits wants it known that it took fucking forever to get home, and regardless of what Magne says, he did not have to take breaks every five minutes. He was a pillar of strength and endurance and will steal all your valuables if you say otherwise.

\--

Magne groaned and laid upon the couch in the living room, grateful to at least be out of the cold. He didn't mind the rain, it actually felt nice, but the cold was seeping in and made his injuries feel worse. He knew he had to get into the shower soon, to warm up and check what the extent of the damage was, but the couch was so _soft_ and smelled like home. But his mind won him over, so he made his way to standing and ambled towards his room. Laurits was already in his room, getting out of that dress by the sounds of things, so Magne was pretty certain if he wanted to get any hot water at all, he should hurry. He grabbed a pair of jeans and some boxers that passed the sniff test, and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Laurits saw him nearly right after his fight, and it would be too confusing to see Magne healed so much already. 

Magne slipped his shirt off and poked at his ribs. they are still slightly tender, but considering he went through at least 2 walls, that's pretty good. His feet and arms are untouched, which he did not expect. He had thought that passing that much pure lighting energy through himself would leave burn marks or scars at the least. He slides his jeans down his legs, bending over to pick his clothes up. 

He turns on the shower and waits for the water to warm up while looking at himself in the mirror. After everything that's happened, he half expected to see Thor in the mirror, but no, it is simply just Magne. He steps into the shower and groans at the warmth, allowing himself a few moments of pure unadulterated joy at the feeling of hot water pounding at his aching muscles before he cleans himself up. By the time he steps out of the shower the mirror has fogged up, but even through that, he can tell any remaining bruises have healed. 

This feels like a crossroads point for Magne. What will he tell Laurits? The truth? Would he even believe the truth, with Magne's body as evidence? or would it be better to fake the injury for a week or two and lie to him, to keep him safe? Magne had no idea what would happen now, as the rest of the giants will want revenge for Vidar's death, and anyone close to Magne might end up a target. If Laurits remains ignorant, he might be safer, and yet... Magne wants to share this with his brother. He wants to not be alone and to be understood by someone. Laurits has had his back, though it was in ways he might not expect. He told Magne about his speech on the walk home and God, if that wasn't absolutely Laurits to a T, Magne didn't know what would be. And he has been good about keeping some of the stranger things to himself, as the Google Earth debacle showed.

He's decided. He needs allies, he can't keep doing this alone. He can deal with Gry and Fjor later, but Laurits, his brother, deserves to know the truth. Even if he thinks Magne is insane or delusional. He just has to figure out how to tell him. After all, what evidence can he show him that he won't immediately dismiss? He could try stabbing himself to show how fast he heals but truly, he isn't in the mood to get stabbed today, thank you. Maybe he could try and throw the Hammer again? Decisions, decisions...

\---

Laurits doesn't know how long Magne intends to spend in there jerking himself off, but other people in this house need showers too, so he bangs on the door a couple of times and yells " Are you finished in there yet?! Tell me you left some hot water!!" and when all he gets in response is he grumbled " fuck off, I'll be out in a minute" he sighs and saunters back to his room to wait. He got out of those shoes, Bless whoever'ss up there, but he is fucking freezing. That dress was not meant to go through that kind of rain, and is thoroughly soaked and frozen to the bone.

When Magne finally comes out, a billow of steam follows him, and he looks as though he has just eaten a far-too-sour gummy worm. Before Laurits can even ask him what crawled up his ass and died, he stalks towards his room and slams the door. _Not even a fucking "thanks for saving me" or some shit. Bastard._ But he refuses to let whatever happened to him affect the glorious deluge that will be his shower, so he sniffs, turns tail and enters the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, just for good measure. 


	2. Thats not very good advice, but what more can you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1Well, we continue! Magne really just needs to get his shit together. Also it's kinda boring? but it'll get better, promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant to upload this earlier, but I'm a piece of trash, so ~ I'm really glad so many of you guys liked the first chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!!

Magne honestly felt like smacking his head against the wall, but given the incident with the roof, he doesn’t want to have to answer mum's questions about why there is a hole in his wall. He sat naked on his bed, head between his hands. All Magne had to do was spit it out, but no, he had to run back to his room with his tail in between his legs. It’s just...  
.   
.  
.  
What if Laurits doesn’t believe him? He needs someone in his corner, he isn’t strong enough to keep fighting everyone on his own, and he absolutely isn’t strong enough to survive his brother abandoning him. 

He remembers when Laurits was very little, so small and fragile. Mum hadn’t wanted Magne to hold him, but one night, Magne snuck into their parent’s room when he heard him snuffling and picked him up, ever so gently. His hair was closer to brown then, hadn’t been dyed black yet. Laurits had opened his eyes then, looking up with such beautiful blue eyes, knowing instinctively that Magne would never hurt him. Magne smiled at him, cooing at Laurits softly, rocking him gently. Their Dad had found them later that night, Magne sitting on the ground, rocking and watching over his little brother. 

He can still remember the kind smile that their dad gave him as he knelt down to Magne’s height and asked if he was taking good care of the little one. He had expected father to take Laurits and send Magne to bed, but he sat on the floor with Magne and merely watched over both of them. “It’s good Laurits will have you to watch over him, I get the feeling he is going to be quite the trouble maker.” Dad said with a cryptic smirk “But that’s what big brothers are for, right?” Magne nodded emphatically, smiling at his dad “I’ll look after him dad. You can trust me!” 

Dad had laughed, his eyes sparkling in the dark, and ruffled Magne’s hair, then gently extracted Laurits from Magne’s tired arms. “As much fun as this bonding session is, your mom would kill me if I let you stay up so late. Go to bed Magne, Laurits will be here many days to come, and you will have plenty of opportunities to look after him.”   
That is probably the strongest memory of Dad that Magne has, and it is all because of Laurits. I wish dad were here. I wonder if he would have believed me, or at least be able to give me some advice. Deep down Magne knows what he would say, that Laurits deserves to know. Even if he doesn’t believe Magne, he needs to know to stay safe. Magne just needs to man up and do it.

In the morning, he will tell Laurits everything. He just has to sit him down, explain as much as he can and wait for Laurits to pass judgement on him. He might not want to, but he owes his brother an explanation and there won’t be a better time. But maybe.... A peace offering wouldn’t go remiss. From the grocery store, whose cashier gives advice? And could maybe give Magne some advice on how to manage this situation?   
Magne stood up and began riffling through his drawers for some clean clothes. He had to move fast, otherwise the store might close and then he won’t know where to find her. He grabs a light coat, his wallet and keys and – he stopped himself as he reached for grandfathers knife. After Vidars death, he knew the others would want vengeance but was taking a knife the best way to go? He didn’t know, but he was not going to die before he got the chance to have a heart-to-heart with his brother, so he took the knife and its holster, and tucked it in the inside of his coat, his hammer in his backpack. 

His brother was still in the shower when he eased his door open, so Magne took his chance and booked it out of the house, and headed to the store. He didn’t see many people on the road, due to the celebrations still going. He made it to the store in record time, speed walking nearly all the way. He bumbled into the store, checking down the aisles for the woman, and for Laurits’ favourite kind of chips, Salt Vinegar. (That boi likes his chips as salty as his personality, fight me) The woman was at her till, a knowing smile on her lips as she looked at him, mirthful eyes staring into the recesses of his soul. 

He grabbed a spare water bottle and headed up to the till. She stared at him silently. He cracked “how do I explain what I am to Laurits and not have him hate me?” “The truth is a good place to start?” Magne groaned, “I’ve already tried that, he didn’t believe me about the hammer!” She leveled him with a stare, unimpressed with his shit. “  
“Laurits already has some suspicions, and my touch will not be necessary to open his eyes. Give him something he can’t deny and the truth will set you both free.” That is absolutely shit advice, but hey, it’s tough times. And honestly, Magne did just need to man up.

Magne left and began the walk home with a lighter wallet and heavier thoughts. The walk home was not nearly long enough for him to make a plan, so he just went at it headfirst and hoped for the best. “Laurits, get out here!” Magne yelled up to the bedrooms. Laurits’ head popped out a window, wrapped up in a towel. He took one look at Magne waving at him to come down, flipped him the bird and left. Magne sighed and waited. Ten minutes later, Laurits stomped outside, hair still fuzzy and damp from his shower, scowling as he came up to Magne. 

“What do you want you lumbering ox?! Can’t you see I was busy?” “It’s important. I need to show you something, and I need you to promise me you’ll let me explain.” Laurits eyed him, his scowl settling into a tired grin. “This better be some kind of explanation, because you have been acting weird. Well, weirder.”   
Magne started walking and Laurits fell into step with him, going towards the mountain road. Laurits kept glancing at Magne, and for some reason, Magne kept thinking, he was seeing his eyes as green. But he quickly dismissed that idea because Laurits’ eyes have always been a beautiful shade of blue.  
When they reached an area far enough out of town that Magne felt it would be safe he stopped and turned to Laurits. Laurits raised a delicate brow and shrugged, silently asking him what the fuck is going on. Magne paused a moment in turmoil, then said fuck it. 

“I’m the God, Thor. I can summon lightning, I have super strength and speed and I can heal from even the most grievous wounds.” He takes the hammer out of his backpack, Laurits staring at him as if he was a lunatic, and threw it as hard as he could, praying that just this once, something in his life could work. The hammer flew hundreds of meters foreword, and a bolt of lightning struck it, before it landed in town, at least a kilometer away.

The moment the Lightning had struck the hammer, Laurits had fallen, his legs unable to hold his weight. He was clutching his head, muttering to himself. Magne turned to look at his reaction, and seeing him on the ground, quickly moved to check on him, holding his shoulders to try to calm him down. Magne urged Laurits to look at him, one hand moving to hold up his chin. Laurits eyes are green, with a rim of gold around the iris, and though Laurits was staring at him, he did not see him. He focused on Magne’s eyes for a moment before he promptly lost consciousness, and dropped into Magne’s hands.


	3. Well, That Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Laurits wakes up. What next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it me, I'm back with the essay avoiding chapters ~ I'm marking it as unfinished cuz I'm not entirely happy with where it stopped. I hope I did the characters justice though, it was kinda hard to differentiate the MCU from the mythology to be honest, but I tried to keep it closer to the mythology. I am so happy to keep seeing people interested in the show, every time a new work appears in the tag I am so excited to see other people's interpretations. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it, I tried to adjust the (admittedly large amount of) dialogue to be easier to understand, based on a comment I received! So hopefully that helped.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!

_Black._

_Gold._

_Blue?_

_Blue._

_Black._

_Green, Gold, Blue, Green, Black, Blue, Gold, Blue, Black, Green._

_Red._

Images float across his eyelids, he is both conscious of the world and his place in it and unconscious in the realm that matters.

It is all so confusing, there is too much of him and not enough of him.

But he knows now, it is coming together, like taking weights of an unbalanced scale to return it to its natural state, what it was meant to be.

He is and he isn't himself, there is Seidr all around him, in the grass and other beneath him, in the sky above him, and he knows, he knows how to use it.

The two parts of himself that have been separated so long by a mirror shrouded in steam has finally cleared away, he can see himself in the mirror now and while the image is not him, it is him.

Loki.

His name, the name of who he was, is, and the one that suits him; Mischief, trouble-maker, silver-tongue. It feels like taking off an Ill-fitting coat and slipping into a comfortable hoodie. Like returning home after a long trip, eager to see familiar walls.

Loki and Laurits are the same, neither a parasite on the other, each a hand on the body of mischief.

If he is mischief, where is thunder, thunder is never far behind, can never let him be.

Thunder is-

Magne.

Ahh, it all makes sense. The lighting cleared the mist, and the eyes brought him back. The eyes have not changed, he might have expected them too but they did not.

He wants to open his eyes, to see the blue, the blonde. It's hard, he knows what he has just gone through has drained him, but he wants, he wants, he will.

After all, if you can restrain your desire, it only means it is weak enough to be restrained, and Loki-Laurits is anything but weak.

He forces them open, none of that eye fluttering nonsense, and looks up at Magne-Thor.

So many of them fell that day, the battlefield was littered with corpses from both sides, piled on top of each other. Some men beneath were still alive as they were thrown beneath foot but did not remain so for long. Loki has felt so alone, he worried he would be alone and tricks are not enough to kill.

He is an anomaly, not truly Giant nor truly Aesir.

That blue feels like coming home.

Magne looks distraught, he must have been crying a bit, the big baby. How his elder sibling can act so much younger than him will always be a mystery to him.

"Magne, I already feel like shit, I don't need your snot on my face too."

Magne choked out a laugh and helps Lautits sit up, keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't pass out again.

"Magne... I remember. Asgard, the Giants the Final Battle, all of it. Whatever you did, it opened my eyes to the truth."

"I'm glad it worked. I was so worried."

"Well, if you ever have to do it again make sure to catch them so they don't hit their head."

"How was I supposed to know you'd faint? I can summon thunder but I can't see the future."

\-------  
Magne felt relieved, but at the same time, there was a niggling feeling that he had just opened up a whole can of worms that he has no idea what to do with.

He loves his brother and is always going to be there for him, but if he is Loki, then things are about to get very complicated. Well, more complicated than it already is.

Figuring Laurits is probably feeling better, Magne helps him stand up, holding him by his shoulders and looking over him before stepping back.

Laurits looks different, his eyes seem brighter and filled with...something. He still feels like his brother though, which he is extremely grateful for. He has been listening to ebooks on Norse mythology for weeks, and Loki is not on the God's side.

Magne doesn't think he could fight his brother. His younger brother who is such a pain but is so dear to him. If any Gods still exist that answer prayers, he prays that they will never fight each other with the intent to kill one another. He doesn't think he'd survive that.  
\-------  
The boys made their way back to the house, leaning on each other than separating again, in a constant rhythm of push and pull. It seems oddly fitting for them, Magne and Laurits, Thor and Loki.

When they reach the house, Magne opens the door, and the sound of Mom muttering to herself with the TV in the background. Ever since Magne had been expelled from the school, she had been spiraling, with no sign of recovery. Seeing Laurits looking even kind of Ill would not help her at all, so they snuck behind her, and slid upstairs quietly.

Magne turned to his own room and Laurits to his, but Magne looked back at Laurits. He wanted so badly to follow him in, to spend the night talking about everything he hasn't been able to say to anything else. But Lautits and him were never that close, his room was always his private sanctuary that no one else went in.

But...

Eh, fuck it.

Magne was tired of feeling alone. He wanted his brother.

He knocked twice on his door then opened it without waiting for an answer. Laurits was laying on his bed, facedown in a pillow, grumbling at him to go away. Magne sat at the foot of his bed and deciding to be the asshole for once, splayed directly on top of Laurits

He flailed and hissed like an angry wet cat. Magne shifted so Laurits could lay beside him, but still didn't let him leave. It was the calmest he'd felt in a while, and he wasn't giving it up.

Laurits was silent for a moment, then turned to Magne. "Do you think dad was a god too?"

"Maybe. There's no way to be sure, but I think Grandfather was."

"Really?"

"Mh hm, I think it has to do with his tools, the runes on them."

Laurits hummed, thinking about it. " How much do I not know? About the God stuff."

"A lot more than we can go over in one night."

"Try me."

And so Magne paused, took a breath and began his story, from the first time he met the old lady and her strange advice, to his fight with Vidars giant dog, and then Vidar himself. It felt like taking the weight off of his back and limbs with every word he spoke. 

Laurits never interrupted, just laid there taking it all in. It felt damn near impossible to believe but he knew Magne was telling the truth. The world was so much more complicated than he thought, but he was glad to finally know the whole story.

When Magne finished, he laid there and awaited judgment. In hindsight, he had made some decisions that may not have been the best ideas, but he was doing the best he could. He hoped that Laurits would not judge him too harshly.

Laurits honestly did not know what to say. God Magne was an idiot. What kind of Moron finds a super-secret under-glacier tunnel filled with chemical waste and doesn't take a picture as proof? Better yet, what absolute weirdo watches the girl he likes get fucked by another guy, then still save him days later? He really doesn't know how he lasted so long. 

But that is not going to be the case much longer. Saxa and her family humiliated and alienated Magne from even their own mother, and he knew now they were just using him to get more information on Magne. He can respect good liars, but he really doesn't like being used. That's usually his art, and he doesn't take well to outsiders taking over. 

The legends may not paint him as an ally of Thor, but he will be damned if mythology is gonna tell him how to live his life. He is fully himself after nearly a millennia of watching and waiting, and he is not going to let these skeevy bitches win a second time. 

That's already one too many for his tastes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well??? What do Yall think? I was thinking about a 3 chapter thing, but I'm not certain. Did you think I got their characterizations right? I was a little uncertain. Anyways, Likes and comments are appreciated!


End file.
